Wakuteka Take a chance
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' October 10, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD Recorded 2012 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) Next: Help me!! 52nd Single (2013)]] Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance; Trembling by Excitement Take a chance) is the 51st single of Morning Musume, released on October 10, 2012. It was released in eight editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Limited E, and Limited F. It reached the #1 on the Oricon daily charts on it's first week. The single ranked #89 on the Oricon yearly chart for 2012. Tracklist Regular Edition #Wakuteka Take a chance #Love Innovation (Loveイノベーション) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A (普通の少女A; A Normal Girl "A") - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition C CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten (大好き100万点; I Love You - One Million Points) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Upper Light Ver.) Limited Edition D #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition E CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!; Keep Your Belief Absolutely!) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Morning Musume Ver.) Limited Edition F #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Event V #Wakuteka Take a chance (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.10.05 Happy Music *2012.10.07 Music Japan Concert Performances #Wakuteka Take a chance #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Love Innovation #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Futsuu no Shoujo A #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Daisuki 100 Manten #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ Song Information ;Wakuteka Take a chance *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho & Tsunku *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki **Minor Vocals: Ishida Ayumi & Sato Masaki ;Love Innovation *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Kouno Shin *Guitar: Takenaka Shunji *Chorus: CHINO *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki **Minor Vocals: Ikuta Erina & Ishida Ayumi ;Futsuu no Shoujo A *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO *Vocals: **Main Vocal: Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Sato Masaki & Kudo Haruka ;Daisuki 100 Manten *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: CHINO *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki & Ishida Ayumi ;Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! * Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Sayashi Riho and CHINO *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Ikuta Erina & Iikubo Haruna **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, [Riho, Suzuki Kanon Trivia *This is the second single where Michishige Sayumi is leader of Morning Musume. *Each copy of the single came with an A3 size poster. *A dance rehearsal version of the title track was uploaded to Morning Musume's official YouTube ''channel. *Two temporary versions of the music video were uploaded to their official ''YouTube channel. One is labeled as "Temporary version", while the other one is label as "Verge of Completion version." *All members have at least two short solo lines in this single. *It was rumored that the Limited Editions contained songs sang by the individual generations and that Kudo Haruka and Ishida Ayumi would not be featured in the dance shot due to injuries, but it was proven false. *Ishida Ayumi is not featured in the dance shot for the "temporary version" music video due to an injury. *Second Morning Musume single to get an Official Website. *According to Suzuki Kanon, she noticed that Ren'ai Hunter, One•Two•Three, and Wakuteka Take a chance are linked together to make a little story. While Ren'ai Hunter is about the developing feelings and One•Two•Three is about waiting for the lover to make a move, Wakuteka Take a chance is about taking a chance and making the move yourself. *There are 2 shots that were not used in the official video: the initial version of the dance shot in which Ishida Ayumi does not participate, and the group shot. *Sato Masaki, and Iikubo Haruna made videos to encourage the English and French speaking audience to make videos of their Wakuteka Take a chance dance numbers like they have done for One•Two•Three. Suzuki Kanon also mentioned it in a video. *The Bside, Daisuki 100 Manten, is the second official duet for Fukumura Mizuki, and the first for Ishida Ayumi *On the day of the release, ocutechannel posted a video of Team Okai covering "Wakuteka Take a chance". *On the same day, upupgirlsofficial posted a cover of the song by Up Up Girls (Kari) and THE Possible. *On October 17, morningmusumechannel posted a version of the dance shot featuring 11th Generation member Oda Sakura. Unlike the group dance shot, it mainly focuses from the waist up. This version will be featured in the Limited Edition C DVD of their 52nd single, Help me!! Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 88,977 Note: this single already received a Gold Certification from the RIAJ, meaning that the single already sold 100,000 copies, despite the reported sales. External Links *Wakuteka Take a chance Official site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Wakuteka Take a chance, Love Innovation, Futsuu no Shoujo A, Daisuki 100 Manten, Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! *YouTube Playlist. *30Sec SPOT Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Event V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Gold Certification